Anne Finnelan
|Gender = Female |Hair Color = Brown |Eye Color = Blue |Occupation = Witch Teacher |Movie = Movie 2 |Anime = Episode 1 |Voice Jap = Rurika Yamamoto |Voice Eng = Eileen Galido}} is a character in Little Witch Academia. She's a teacher at Luna Nova Academy. Appearance Finnelan is a middle-aged woman with brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin complexion. She wears the standard Luna Nova teacher uniform. Personality Finnelan is a serious and authoritative woman, demanding respect and discipline from students. Finnelan seemed to have preference on skilled students like Diana as she usually kind to them. She is usually calm, but is quick to lose her temper, particularly when dealing incompetent students and troublemakers such as Akko and company. Unlike other teachers, she respects the most formal style of witchcraft. She is very disgusted with bad manners and always does everything to preserve the prestige of Luna Nova Academy. Said respect and dedication to preserve the academy's prestige however, made her rigid and unwilling to compromise when it comes to dealing with crisises that threatened the academy if available solutions to solve it greatly affect both the academy's prestige, tradition, and witchcraft it taught to its students (such as Vajarois' constant sorrow where Akko believes that simply appeasing the tortured soul will only torment her further and the spirits' strike for extra magic output that instigated the energy crisis). She believes all witches should be formal, collected, and act serious, and has a prejudice against magically untalented students and those who have a technological approach in dealing magic, which give her a highly predictable personality. Finnelan's respect on the rules of both magic and the academy made her unwilling to bend it under any circumstances nor willing to tolerate others to do the same. Unfortunately, while this gave her better strengths than her fellow teacher Ursula, Finnelan's single-minded adherence to the laws of both magic and Luna Nova and dedication to preserve the prestige of the academy narrowed her perspectives and made her unable to see tenacity and determination within untalented students that allowed them to success in the end (which Ursula ultimately called her out for), and easily angered with Akko and Ursula's clumsy front on separate occasions. Plot The Enchanted Parade Finnelan appears imparting a special class to the students about Fusion Magic through potions. When Akko, Lotte and Sucy accidentally create a huge monster mushroom, she and Diana use the Luna Lana spell to get rid of him, praising Diana for being able to use such an advanced spell. Finnelan then punishes Akko, Lotte, and Sucy for what happened, arranging them to stage the Glatsonbury festival parade with Amanda, Constanze and Jasminka, warning them that they will all be expelled if they fail the task. TV Series A New Beginning Finnelan is seen next to all the other teachers during the opening ceremony of Luna Nova, being surprised by the sudden appearance of Akko, Lotte and Sucy. She then takes Akko to her room, warning the three of them that they will have a rigorous learning process in their time in Luna Nova. Pappiliodya Finnelan is next to the other teachers hearing the speech of the headmistress Holbrook and reprimands to Ursula for its carelessness and soon it discusses with Ursula about its attitude too durlce like teacher. Finnelan is taught her Magic Linguistics class, teaching about the Luna Alphabet, Diana being the only one able to understand it, won the praise of Finnelan. Finnelan observes with Ursula and Holbrook the decay of the Jennifer Memorial Tree wondering what could be the cause. When he returns to see the recovered tree, praises Diana believing that was the responsale. Night Fall Luna Nova and the White Dragon Relationships Akko Kagari Finnelan obviously disdained Akko for her clumsiness in magic (including some instances where she unintentionally causing several misfortunes on her). She even not hesitate to suggest that Akko had to be expelled for her troubles and had narrow perspectives on the child's potential in magic as well as viewing her as eyesore in the academy as much as Ursula. As Ursula pointed out in Orange Submariner Finnelan's disdain on Akko, as well as her preference to more competent students made her failed to see Akko's great efforts and determination to overcome her odds and difficulties in studying magic. When Akko finally learns to fly a broom, she is seen smiling proudly, having a newfound respect for Akko. Ursula As with Akko Kagari, Finnelan disdained Ursula for her clumsiness and often reprimanded her for it, but never thought that Ursula would stand up for Akko and even indirectly pointed out that her preference on more competent students made her failed to see genuine determination to overcome difficulties within incompetent students. As with Akko, Finnelan viewed Urusla as an eyesore in academy. Diana Cavendish Finnelan greatly respects and admires Diana for her magical prowess and maturity beyond her years. Her complete confidence in Diana leads her to erroneously credit Diana with restoring the Jennifer Memorial Tree instead of Akko in Pappiliodya, even though Diana says it wasn't her doing. They could perfectly synchronize to perform Luna Lana with little notice. Croix Meridies Finnelan was the most opposed to Croix's intentions to install the Sorcery Solution System at Luna Nova. While other professors (with the obvious exception of Ursula) eventually were won over by Croix's ability to solve the crisis with the Faeries with the SSS (which unbeknownst to them she had created) and the allure of digital technology and subsidies, Finnelan remains opposed to the mixing of magic and science and has expressed her disapproval of Croix's interest in it. Abilities and Equipment Finnelan is a skilled and experienced Witch, recognized as one of the best teachers at Luna Nova Academy. Demonstrated enough ability to use a spell as advanced and complicated as Luna Lana. She is able to create protective energy barriers, has great ability in Object Control Magic, enough to impart it in Luna Nova, and like other teachers, can project images and scenes in thin air. Also, being the teacher of Magic Linguistics, is knowledgeable of many magical languages, including the Ancient Luna Alphabet. Voice actors |fr_eu=Francine Laffineuse |pt_br= |de=Katja Brügger»Little Witch Academia«: Deutsche Sprecherin von Lotte Jansson bekannt |pl = Elżbieta Gaertner}} Etymology * The name Anne is a Latin variation of the Hebrew name meaning Hannah "favour or grace, prayer, God has favored me".Anne name meaning (She Knows) * "Finneran" is an Anglicized form of the Irish surname of "O' Finnthigheirn", meaning "male descendant of the fair lord".Surname Database: Finneran Last Name Origin "Finnelan" appears to be just an alternative romanization of that name's Japanese form. Trivia Gallery Official art Screen captures Finnelan.png Finnelan_ID.png e7ebd8e2.jpg|Finnelan during one of her classes Finnelan 2.png professorfinnelan.png Animated gifs breakfast.gif|Akko serves Finnelan breakfast. Ezgif-2-aa11b67083.gif References Navigation es:Anne Finnelan Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Staff Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Luna Nova Academy